Eowadia
by jemalicious
Summary: Legolas tells a story of an old elvish myth.


Eowadia.  
  
The Fellowship stopped at the foot of the mountain. The sky was dark, and everyone was feeling the bitter cold wind blowing down from the Misty Mountains.  
  
'We will camp here tonight. Aragorn, Gimli and Boromir, start a fire get the hobbits warm. Legolas keep an eye on them.' said Gandalf taking off his hat and sitting down.  
  
An hour later, Gandalf, Gimli and Aragorn were sleeping and Boromir was collecting more wood.  
  
'I'm not even tired.' Said Pippin rolling over and accidentally hitting Merry in the face.  
  
'Ow,' said Merry, sitting up and punching Pippin on the arm.  
  
'Ow, stop it,' said Pippin punching back.  
  
'Young hobbits should be resting and building up their strength,' said Legolas, standing over them.  
  
'We can't sleep,' said Frodo, moving a stone from under his back.  
  
'Do elves sleep?' asked Merry. Legolas' face looked quizzical.  
  
'Well now Master Merry. That is a good question.' He thought for a moment. 'We rest but stay alert. There is however one elf in myths who only sleeps.' Legolas sighed and leaned against a tree.  
  
'Eowadia,' said Boromir emerging from the woods with a pile of wood in his arms. He walked over and dropped it by the fire.  
  
'Yes' said Legolas. 'I'll tell you.' The hobbits settled and Boromir sat down next to them.  
  
'Over three thousand years ago, an elf was born. She was the most beautiful elf ever seen. Even Lady Galadriel did not compare to her. They named her Eowadia, meaning beauty of sunrise and sunset.'  
  
'With hair of shinning gold and eyes as deep as the sea.' Added Boromir as he had heard the story a hundred times or more.  
  
'But,' continued Legolas. 'There was one thing different about her. She was one of the many warrior elves that were women.'  
  
'She was a warrior?' asked Frodo, his deep blue eyes transfixed on the elf.  
  
'She fought along side Elrond, but she was attacked and stabbed by one of the Nasgul like Frodo,' Legolas continued, it was getting hard. Tears appeared in Frodo's eyes, as he held his shoulder and remembered the searing pain he had not long ago endured.  
  
'Did she die?' asked Pippin, wrapping his blanket around him.  
  
'No, she was strong; she tried to fight the poison and now lies in a deep sleep.' Legolas stopped and wiped away a tear.  
  
'It is said she will one day awaken to the touch of a true soul.' Said Boromir. Legolas stood and walked to the edge of the forest, facing away so they could not see his grief.  
  
'She is a guardian of other elf warriors, she appears and comforts them and guides them.' Legolas turned around and saw the four hobbits and Boromir asleep, and the fire dying down. How long had he talked about her?  
  
'Do elves sleep?' came the beautiful, airy voice thought the trees. Then Legolas saw the vision of beauty he had often seen in times of trouble.  
  
'My princess,' said Legolas as Eowadia came thought the trees.  
  
'This is not real, you know that,' she said.  
  
'I have learnt to accept it,' said Legolas, even though he saw her every night, he was still awestruck by her beauty.  
  
'You look stronger my prince,' she said laying him down. 'But even the strongest of elves need their sleep,' she whispered laying her head on his chest, and listened to his breathing.  
  
'Will we ever meet?' asked Legolas.  
  
'One day my prince,' she kissed him and walked back into the trees.  
  
A long while later, Legolas was standing on the edge of the Grey Havens and watched as Frodo's boat came in.  
  
'Master Frodo, follow me,' said the elf as he helped Frodo off the boat.  
  
They stopped outside a mount of flowers and grasses, and Frodo listened as Legolas spoke the finest elvish he had ever heard. They both watched as a hole appeared in the mount. Frodo entered and Legolas followed, and the hole closed up behind them.  
  
Inside was pure white light, but after Frodo's eyes had adjusted he knew where he was. He looked at the elvish beauty lying on the bed in front of him.  
  
'Eowadia.' said Frodo.  
  
'Yes, she is-'  
  
'Your sister.' said Frodo, Legolas looked shocked.  
  
'How did you know?' he asked. Frodo looked at the elf and felt somehow as pure as the light around him.  
  
'She is the light of the Galadriel, she is the light in dark places, she is the sunrise and the sunset, and I saw her in my dreams. Against the heat of Mount Doom, she was like a cool breeze,' he said leaning down and kissing her forehead. Then their ears were pierced with the scream of the Nasgul, and her eyes opened. Frodo saw her deep blue eyes and felt moved to tears.  
  
'Legolas, my prince, my love, I- I saw hate and despair and war and...death. But above all I saw love and courage and unbreakable friendship. All in one person, this hobbit.  
  
Frodo saw the lakes and rivers flowing silver from the mists.  
  
'Beautiful isn't it?' said Eowadia coming up behind him.  
  
'Yes I think this is the most beautiful place ever. The people aren't too bad either,' said Frodo.  
  
'No, you know all my years on this earth, I have never met someone filled with as much courage and perserverence. It is truly an honour,' she bowed her head and kissed his, and they both looked out at the best place in Middle-Earth.  
  
The End. 


End file.
